Chuck Versus the Reboot 3x01
by ya-fic
Summary: Chuck knows Kung-Fu. His flashes are more extensive, almost predictive. What else can this Super-Agent do? How about completely forget everything about his cover girlfriend--including her very existence?
1. Teaser

**Chuck**

"Chuck Versus the Reboot"

By Estee

NOTE: This episode ends with Chapter 6. Any future episodes will be posted as new stories. If you got a note about new chapters it is because I actually did some rewrites in the TEASER and ACT I of this episode. The main addition is the scene below so if you're interested in checking out the rewrite, just keep reading. Sorry for any confusion this may cause you with your updates subscriptions, but I felt that I wanted to have the best version out there for you. Keep checking those subscriptions, though, because Chuck Versus the PDA is coming soon :)

TEASER

INT. PITCH BLACK ROOM

Heavy breathing fills the dark space then quick TIGHT SHOTS  
of sweaty flesh, his and hers, cut into the blackness.

CLOSE ON: CHUCK's face, dripping with perspiration.

CHUCK  
Do we have to do this in the dark?

CLOSER ON: SARAH's lips. She licks them.

SARAH  
Yes. Focus.

She inhales then lunges forward with a sharp exhale. The  
sound of skin hitting skin is followed immediately by a  
grunt from Chuck then a thud as a body falls.

CHUCK  
(winded, coughing)  
I didn't know you played so rough.

SARAH  
This isn't a game. Get me off.

CLOSE ON: Sarah's hands as they pin Chuck's wrists to the  
ground. He twists his arms, but her grip is secure.

CHUCK  
I can't do this. Not to you.

SARAH  
Focus.

CHUCK  
Okay. Okay. Ah! Okay.

Body parts fly; grunts and moans ring through the darkness.  
Another clunk. A thud. Then silence.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Oh, no. Sarah?

SARAH  
(gurgled)  
Lights.

The lights flick on to reveal a low-key combat studio.  
Punching bags and sparring tools litter the background. In  
the middle is a sparring area where Chuck has Sarah on the  
floor, locked in a front knee strangle. He releases her.

CHUCK  
I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Chuck hops up to offer her a hand. Sarah takes the  
opportunity to roundhouse him back into a horizontal  
position. She stands over him with a smirk.

SARAH  
Today's lesson?

CHUCK  
Focus?

Sarah grins and nods. Chuck winces, but smiles up at her.

SARAH  
Now, get up. We're already late.

EXT. WOODCOMB HOME - SUBURBS - DAY

A cozy cul-de-sac is home to cute little ranch-style homes.

CLOSER ON: A moving van parked in the driveway of a  
three-bedroom with attached garage and perfectly manicured  
lawn.

CHUCK and DEVON carry a couch from the van to the house.

INT. WOODCOMB HOME - SUBURBS - DAY

SARAH and ELLIE sit together on the hearth of a fireplace.  
Unopened boxes and miscellaneous furniture are piled around  
them, but they are focused on a photo album.

SARAH  
You guys took Karate?

CLOSE ON: A photo in the album of a young Ellie and Chuck,  
both dressed in karate uniforms. They both look happy.

BACK TO SCENE

ELLIE  
I got all the way to green belt,  
but Chuck asked for the cost of the  
class in quarters.

Devon and Chuck come through a propped open front door.  
Devon walks backward and with ease. Chuck huffs and puffs.

ELLIE (cont'd)  
To this day, Street Fighter is as  
close to martial arts as Chuck  
Bartowski's ever ventured.

Chuck eavesdrops as he and Devon set down the couch. Chuck  
wipes his brow then plops down on the couch.

SARAH  
Probably a good thing.

Ellie laughs. Chuck meets eyes with Sarah to share an  
amused, private smile.

DEVON  
Well, guys, Ellie and I really  
appreciate your help today.

Devon walks to Ellie, placing a hand on her shoulder. She  
smiles up at him. Sarah gets up and walks over to Chuck,  
taking a seat next to him on the couch.

SARAH  
We were glad help.

CHUCK  
I still can't believe Dad got you  
guys a house.

ELLIE  
I still can't believe he's gone.

Devon squeezes her shoulder.

DEVON  
He'll be back, babe. He left a  
phone number and forwarding address  
this time. Nothing to worry about.

Ellie puts on a smile.

ELLIE  
Oh! Chuck. I want to talk to you  
about the apartment.

She hops up and grabs his hand, pulling him out of the room.  
Devon and Sarah look at one another awkwardly.

DEVON  
(hushed)  
So, I've been meaning to ask. You  
and Chuck are just under cover  
or... really under the covers?

Sarah looks up at him and takes a deep breath.

INT. KITCHEN - DAY

Boxes lay around the floor and on the counters.

CHUCK  
You're not going to offer me money  
for the rent, are you?

ELLIE  
No. Why? Do you need--

CHUCK  
(amused)  
Sis. What is it?

Ellie grins.

ELLIE  
I think, now that you have the  
apartment to yourself, you should  
ask Sarah to move in with you.

CHUCK  
Oh. Oh...

He smiles and is momentarily lost in a happy thought.

ELLIE  
Look at you, you're so in love.

She goes over to him and grabs his shoulders.

ELLIE (cont'd)  
And maybe if living together works  
out, you two can be as happy as  
Devon and I are, and then--

CHUCK  
Ellie, don't you have a honeymoon  
to unpack then re-pack for?

This sobers her. She takes a deep breath then smiles.

ELLIE  
Think about the Sarah thing?

He nods. She grins then hugs him.

DISSOLVE TO

INT. CASEY'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

In front of the TV, CASEY and Sarah sit on opposite ends of  
the couch with Chuck in the middle.

CHUCK  
I didn't know you guys were into  
Must-See TV.

On the screen, GENERAL BECKMAN pops up. Casey and Sarah  
stand up. Chuck gets the hint and struggles to his feet.

BECKMAN  
Mr. Bartowski, welcome back. I hope  
the week off was... rejuvenating.

CHUCK  
Oh, well, yeah. I mostly spent it  
helping Ellie and Awesome move so--

BECKMAN  
Don't get too comfortable in your  
new bachelor pad.

Chuck glances at Sarah who shrugs.

BECKMAN (cont'd)  
Under the cover of "taking the next  
step in your relationship," Agent  
Walker will be moving into your  
apartment to closely monitor your  
new abilities so that we can fully  
understand the capabilities and  
boundaries of the new Intersect.

Casey raises his eye brows and smirks. Sarah's jaw drops a  
little, but she recovers. Chuck peeks over at her.

BECKMAN  
Agent Walker will also quit her  
current cover job at Orange,  
Orange. The Castle is no more.

Casey grumbles. Chuck looks a little sad.

BECKMAN  
Colonel Casey, spy organizations,  
legitimate and illegitimate, from  
every country in the world would  
kill for an agent like Mr.  
Bartowski.

CHUCK  
(mumbled)  
Literally.

Casey elbows Chuck, hard.

BECKMAN  
Be diligent.

CASEY  
Yes, Ma'am.

The general nods and signs off. Chuck tilts his head.

CHUCK  
Hey, did she call me "an agent?"

CASEY  
No.

SARAH  
Don't get ahead of yourself, Chuck.  
I think she was just speaking in  
general terms.

CHUCK  
No pun intended. Hah-haa...

Chuck looks back and forth between them, but neither laugh.  
Sarah heads for the door.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
But, seriously, guys. I could be an  
agent now, don'tcha think?

Casey laughs loudly and abruptly leaves the room. Chuck  
turns to Sarah.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
I know everything about everyone. I  
know Kung-Fu. Kind of. I mean, who  
knows what else I know, right?

SARAH  
Which is why I'm moving in, Chuck.  
To find out what else you know...  
and can do. Now, if you'll excuse  
me, I have to go pack.

They look at each other a moment. Chuck smiles.

CHUCK  
You know, the General sorta stole  
my thunder. I was already going to  
ask you to move in.

Sarah looks down and smiles.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
'Cause, seriously, who wouldn't  
want to live with Super-Agent  
Charles Carmichael?

SARAH  
Super-Agent?

Sarah rolls her eyes.

SARAH (cont'd)  
See you tomorrow, Chuck.

He grins and watches her leave the apartment.

DISSOLVE TO

INT. CHUCK'S BEDROOM - DAY

Chuck lies in bed asleep.

MORGAN (O.S.)  
Hey? Chuck? You up, buddy?

Chuck rouses and rubs his eyes as Morgan makes his way into  
the room through the Morgan Door.

CHUCK  
Morgan? Shouldn't you be on a plane  
to Hawaii by now? Living the  
Hibachi Chef dream?

MORGAN  
A bachelor pad with my best friend  
obviously supersedes any  
aforementioned dreams. This is  
going to be amazing!

CHUCK  
Okay, slow down, buddy. I...

Chuck sighs and steps up to Morgan.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
I asked Sarah to move in with me.

Morgan inhales then exhales. He smiles.

MORGAN  
I figured as much.

CHUCK  
Then, why--

MORGAN  
Dude, still five hours till  
departure. Thought I'd stop by for  
one last round of Call of Duty. You  
know, for old time's sake.

Morgan heads down the hallway to Chuck's room.

INT. CHUCK'S BEDROOM - DAY

Chuck and Morgan enter. Chuck's look is puzzled.

CHUCK  
So... what's Call of Duty?

MORGAN  
What's... right, funny.

Morgan chuckles as he pulls the game out of Chuck's  
collection and hands it to him. Chuck raises his eyebrows  
and flips the game over to read the back cover. He shrugs.

CHUCK  
Hm. Okay. Let's play.

Morgan turns the system on. Both guys sit down on the edge  
of Chuck's bed. Morgan gets the game going as they chat.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
So where's Anna?

Morgan sighs.

MORGAN  
Love is a Battlefield, buddy.

Explosions from the game echo the point.

CHUCK  
So, you had a fight?

MORGAN  
Nah. I just heard that song on the  
way over. Anna's actually going to  
stay in town for a little while,  
save some cash then fly out to meet  
me. She may seem wild, but she's a  
surprisingly practical woman.

Chuck smiles at Morgan. Morgan starts a game. Chuck fumbles  
with the controller for a minute.

CHUCK  
Which button for grenades?

MORGAN  
(confused)  
Right bumper. Same as always.

Chuck hits the right bumper and throws a grenade.

CHUCK  
Cool. And... to reload?

Morgan tilts his head then stops playing the game. He puts  
the controller down on Chuck's bed then stands up.

MORGAN  
Alright, man, I get it.

Chuck doesn't.

MORGAN (cont'd)  
It's time for me to defamiliarize  
myself with the the childish things  
that have been holding me back.  
(he stands)  
It's time... to move on.

Chuck sets his controller down and stands up, but has no  
freaking clue what Morgan is talking about.

MORGAN (cont'd)  
I'm going to miss you so much!

CHUCK  
Ditto, buddy. Right back at you.

Morgan throws his arms around Chuck and squeezes tight.  
Chuck hugs him back. After a second, Morgan steps back.

MORGAN  
See ya, Chuck.

Morgan lingers a second, tears in his eyes, then he climbs  
out of Chuck's window. Sadness shows on Chuck's face, but  
then he gets distracted.

He pulls out a memory card from his game equipment and plugs  
it into the front of the Xbox 360. He hits a few buttons and  
arrows down until he finds a save file for Call of Duty.

CHUCK  
Whoa. What is going on?

Chuck grabs his game collection and goes through them up to  
his face one at a time, carefully analyzing each cover.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Yes... yes... yes...

He holds the Call of Duty box. He closes his eyes and then  
opens them, looking at the box with deep concentration.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
No! How do I not know this game?

Chuck hops on his computer and pulls up the browser. He  
opens up his favorites and goes into a "Videogames"  
subfolder where there are further subfolders for games like  
Halo, Fable, Gears of War and... Call of Duty.

Chuck looks from his computer screen to the game in his hand  
to the television where the game still runs.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
What the... ?

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF TEASER


	2. New Act I

"Chuck Versus the Reboot"

by Estee

ACT I

INT. BUY MORE - DAY

JEFF and LESTER sit at the Nerd Herd desk with their chins  
propped up on their hands and blank looks on their faces.  
BIG MIKE walks up carrying a stack of DVD's.

BIG MIKE  
Hey. How's it going, fellas?

No reaction.

BIG MIKE (cont'd)  
Ay! Laverne! Shirley!

Jeff and Lester slowly move their eyes in his direction.

BIG MIKE (cont'd)  
What the hell are you doing?

They snap out of it, shaking their heads.

JEFF  
We were trying to see if telepathic  
teleportation really is just a  
thing of the future.

LESTER  
But I guess now we'll never know.

Lester gives Big Mike a pointed look. Beat.

LESTER  
We have to resort to scientific  
experiments for entertainment  
without Chuck and Morgan around.

BIG MIKE  
They've only been out of the store  
for a week.

JEFF  
Worst week of my life. Oh, well,  
except the week I spent on the  
lamb, trying to outrun the Mexican  
police after the donkey incident--

BIG MIKE  
Look, you idiots don't know  
anything about boredom, okay? My  
hot mama is so depressed about her  
baby boy moving to Hawaii that the  
most action I've seen lately has  
been on Cops.

JEFF BIG MIKE  
(singing) I don't even want to know  
"Bad boys, bad boys. Watcha what it'll be like after  
gonna do? Watcha gonna do he gets on that airplane  
when they come for you?" today.

JEFF  
(flashback)  
Ditch the tequila and run for the  
border!  
(he giggles)  
Works every time.

LESTER  
When does he leave?

Big Mike checks his watch.

BIG MIKE  
Couple hours.

Jeff returns to the conversation.

LESTER  
Maybe we can stop him.

JEFF  
He'll never come back with El  
Diablo still at the healm.

He thumbs over his shoulder toward Emmett's office.

hisGdeskTthen lookstaroundswithoa  
paranoid expression then closes the blinds.

BACK TO SCENE

LESTER  
I'm thinking now would be a good  
time to employ the good old  
bait-and-switch.

BIG MIKE  
Keep talking.

LESTER  
We tell Morgan Emmett's done. By  
the time he finds out the truth,  
he's already missed his flight.

Big Mike sets the DVDs down on the counter.

BIG MIKE  
I'm in. Let's do it.

Jeff, Lester and Big Mike look around at each other, pleased  
with their plan. They get up and run ridiculously out of the  
store.

EXT. DILAPIDATED WAREHOUSE - DAY

Casey and Sarah run from the building. Suddenly, they are  
surrounded by masked men with guns. Casey draws his gun.  
Sarah strikes a martial arts pose. They are out-numbered.

Out of nowhere, Chuck flips into the scene. He starts  
fighting the men in a Chuck-Fu brawl. Sarah and Casey join  
in. The men pile up on the ground until none are left.

Sarah kicks down one man who tries to get up, but Casey is  
focused on Chuck. He just may be grinning.

CASEY  
That was surprisingly not pathetic.

Chuck and Sarah are both taken back by the compliment.

BAHMMER (O.S.)  
Not bad, but you may have a little  
more trouble with me.

ERIC BAHMMER, Caucasian, balding and nondescript, walks up  
to them. He is dressed in a ridiculous kimono.

CHUCK  
Hey, man, your grandma called. She  
wants her robe back.

SARAH  
Careful Chuck.

Chuck smirks then charges Bahmmer, but before he reaches  
him, Bahmmer lets his robe slide off to reveal a bomb vest  
strapped to his torso. Chuck skids to a stop.

CHUCK  
But, you know, I'm sure she  
wouldn't mind if you kept it just a  
little longer.

Chuck bends to pick up the robe.

BAHMMER  
I suggest you stay back.

Chuck looks up at Bahmmer's face and staggers.

FLASH: CIA files, explosives expert, pictures of blown-up  
buildings, dead bodies, then connected dots to a virtual  
simulation of LAX exploding.

BACK TO SCENE

SARAH  
Chuck?

CHUCK  
He plans to blow up the airport.

CASEY  
Fulcrum?

CHUCK  
No. Not yet. That's why he's doing  
this. His group is on the outskirts  
of The Ring and wants acceptance.

Bahmmer tilts his head, curious and fascinated.

CASEY  
Damn, that's handy.

Casey points his gun at Bahmmer's head.

BAHMMER  
Wait! My vest is rigged with  
contact explosives. If you shoot me  
and I hit the ground... boom.

Casey snarls and starts to lower his weapon.

CHUCK  
Hang on, Casey.

Chuck looks at Bahmmer, his smile turning arrogant.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
He's lying.

Casey raises his gun.

SARAH  
How can you possibly know that?

Casey grunts in agreement and lowers his weapon.

CHUCK  
There's no such thing as contact  
explosives. He came up with the  
idea--he even added a bogus article  
to Wikipedia, but he couldn't  
actually get it to work.

Casey raises the gun again.

SARAH  
Maybe he got it to work.

Bahmmer breathes erratically, trying to follow along.

CHUCK  
His right pinkie is twitching. It's  
his poker tell. He once lost  
$356,214 in Reno because of it.

BAHMMER  
How could you possibly--

CHUCK  
And fifty-three cents.

Bang. Casey shoots Bahmmer in the head. He falls to the  
ground unceremoniously. Chuck is momentarily queasy, but  
better when he looks away.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
(to Sarah)  
See? No bang.

SARAH  
What if you were wrong?

CASEY  
Mission accomplished, Walker. Let's  
focus on that right now.

Sarah watches as Casey pats Chuck on the back. She frowns.

INT. AIRPORT - DAY

Big Mike has his arm around Morgan's shoulder. Jeff and  
Lester walk behind. They high five.

JEFF  
(whispered)  
Mission accomplished.

Lester grins.

LESTER  
Bait accepted.

MORGAN  
I can't believe you guys got Emmett  
to quit. This is amazing.

Jeff and Lester trade a nervous look, but shrug it off.

INT. CASEY'S APARTMENT - DAY

Casey and Chuck walk in with Sarah tagging along behind.

CASEY  
That was quite the show you put on  
today, Bartowski and, for once, I  
didn't mind having front row seats.

He holds his hand up for a high five. Chuck completes the  
move then looks over his shoulder at Sarah with his jaw  
dropped in surprise. Sarah feigns a smile.

CHUCK  
Super-Agent Carmichael at your  
service, my good man.

Chuck squeezes Casey's shoulder. Casey laughs gruffly. Sarah  
watches in near disgust.

DISSOLVE TO

INT. CHUCK'S APARTMENT - DAY

The once empty living room is now filled with boxes and  
furniture from Sarah's old place. She stands over one box,  
pulling small items out until she finds a framed picture.

CLOSE ON: the picture. It's she and Chuck on Halloween from  
nearly two years ago.

BACK TO SCENE

Sarah smiles and traces her finger across Chuck's face.

CHUCK (O.S.)  
I'm thinking about getting a cape.

Sarah shoves the picture back into the box.

SARAH  
What?

Chuck walks up to her wearing a smile.

CHUCK  
Super-Chuck needs a cape, I think.

SARAH  
So now it's Super-Chuck? Great.

He laughs and looks around.

CHUCK  
Well, "Captain Awesome" was already  
taken so--

SARAH  
Listen, Chuck, you did a great job  
today--

CHUCK  
I know. Even Casey thought so.

SARAH  
But, in this line of work, humility  
is extremely important.

Chuck's face falls.

CHUCK  
You think I'm unfamiliar with the  
concept of humility? I've spent the  
past two years being told to "stay  
in the car." I get humility.

SARAH  
Then act like it. Because when  
you're a spy, you never know when  
it's all going to end...

Sarah looks away. Chuck steps up to her and puts a hand on  
her shoulder, looking at her very carefully.

CHUCK  
(gently)  
This is about Bryce, isn't it?

SARAH  
This is about you, Chuck. Or the  
lack thereof.

Chuck drops his hand from her shoulder.

CHUCK  
(hurt)  
So I'm not me now? Is that what  
you're saying?

SARAH  
I'm saying that "Super-Agent  
Super-Chuck" isn't the Chuck I  
know.

Chuck groans.

SARAH (cont'd)  
The Chuck I know is the  
self-doubter who always needs an  
extra push to be great. The Chuck  
who had to be asked to be a hero.

CHUCK  
(quiet, sarcastic)  
Boy, that Chuck sounds like the  
coolest guy ever.

SARAH  
"That Chuck" is the Chuck I fell in  
love with.

They stare at each other, both shocked by her words.

CHUCK  
(awed)  
There's a Chuck you fell in love  
with?

A touched smile forms on his lips. She turns away.

SARAH  
I know. Making girls fall in love  
with you--another talent you can  
let go straight to your head.

CHUCK  
Actually, I don't think I've ever  
heard anything more... humbling.

Sarah turns back to him, her eyebrows lifted. Chuck takes a  
step toward her, looking at her intensely, lovingly.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
There's nothing up here...  
(he points to his head)  
that could ever compare...  
(he takes her hand)  
to how you make me feel in here.

Chuck slides her hand up to his chest, his heart.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
I fell in love with you, too. And  
whether I'm "that Chuck" or this  
Chuck--a loser or a hero--I will  
continue to be in love with you for  
a long, long, long time.

Sarah looks at Chuck calmly for a long beat. Then she's on  
him, kissing him hard and passionately. He kisses her back  
as they wrap their arms around each other. They trip over  
boxes and fumble with each others' clothes as they make  
their way to Chuck's bedroom.

INT. MORGAN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Morgan sits in his bed, leaning against the wall with the  
covers up to his chin. He looks frightened.

BOLONIA (O.S.)  
Oh, Mikey. Thank you for bringing  
mijo home where he belongs.

BIG MIKE (O.S.)  
It was nothing... Ohh, but Bolonia,  
I'll accept that as thanks.

Morgan cringes as Mike moans in pleasure.

INT. CHUCK'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

On the bed, Chuck lays over Sarah, kissing her tenderly.

CHUCK  
I've wanted this for so long.

Sarah laughs.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
I mean, not this. Well, okay, this,  
but the rest of it, too. The rest  
of you. The whole she-bang.

Sarah giggles. Chuck hides his face between her neck and  
shoulder then kisses her there. She closes her eyes.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Do you think Casey's--

SARAH  
I pulled the plug.

CHUCK  
I wonder if there's something I  
could flash on to make me, you  
know, better at...

Sarah opens her eyes, annoyance rising.

SARAH  
Chuck?

Chuck brings his face to hers, their noses touching.

SARAH (CONT'D)  
Focus.

He smiles as she kisses him. No more talking.

DISSOLVE TO

INT. CHUCK'S BEDROOM - DAY

Chuck and Sarah lay under the covers together. Chuck has his  
arm wrapped around Sarah, her arms intertwined with his. He  
slowly wakes up, nuzzling the back of her neck.

CLOSE ON: Chuck as his eyes snap open. He inhales sharply.

BACK TO SCENE

Chuck slips his arms back as he gently rises out of the bed.  
He stares at Sarah as if he has no idea who she is. He takes  
a step back and trips, but rights himself.

He takes a few steps around the bed to get a better view of  
Sarah. He looks her over, the panic growing on his face.

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

Chuck quietly closes the door behind him then leans against  
it. He runs a hand through his hair then notices his watch.  
He hits a button on the watch.

CHUCK  
Casey?! Can you hear me? Help?

No response. Chuck sighs and puts his face in his hands.

CASEY  
What is it?

Chuck looks up, confused by his quick arrival.

CASEY (cont'd)  
I don't take calls for help  
lightly. What's wrong, Bartowski?

CHUCK  
There is a beautiful woman in my  
bed. Maybe the most beautiful woman  
I've ever seen, actually, but--

Casey cuts him off with a growl.

CASEY  
You really called me over here to  
brag about your conquests?

CHUCK  
Conquest? She slept with me? You  
really think she slept with me?

CASEY  
Beats me. Walker cut my  
surveillance--

CHUCK  
Walker?

CASEY  
But I'm assuming you did a little  
more than sleep, if you know what I  
mean.

Chuck is mortified.

CHUCK  
No. I don't know what you mean.  
That's the problem, Casey. I have  
no idea how she got in my bed--

CASEY  
Mmm hmm.

CHUCK  
Or who she is or--

Casey lets out an inquisitive grumble.

CHUCK  
How could I forget a woman like  
that, huh? Was I drinking? Was she  
drunk? That would explain a  
lot--except why I'm the one who  
can't remember anything.

The bedroom door opening behind him silences Chuck. A look  
of terror streaks his face. Sarah comes out, disheveled and  
sleepy. She spots Casey and blushes immediately.

CASEY  
Morning, Agent Walker.

Chuck's eyes get wider. He mouths "Agent?"

SARAH  
(embarrassed)  
Hi, Casey.

Chuck's jaw drops.

CASEY  
There may be a problem with the  
Intersect.

Chuck takes a quick peek at Sarah who is already looking at  
him with a knitted brow. He looks back at Casey and gulps.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF ACT I


	3. Act II

"Chuck Versus the Reboot"

ACT II

INT. CHUCK'S APARTMENT - DAY

Sarah, now dressed, stands in the living room with Casey.

SARAH  
You'll leave this part out of the  
report, right?

CASEY  
Which part? The part where you  
slept with him or the part where he  
forgot all about it? Or the part  
where he has no idea who you are?

Sarah glares at him. A knock at the door grabs their  
attention. Casey grumbles, but exits down the hallway.

MORGAN (O.S.)  
Chuck? Are you there, buddy? I  
think the Morgan Door is stuck  
again. What is with that?

Sarah makes her way to the door and opens it for Morgan.

MORGAN  
Oh, Sarah.

Morgan pushes in past her and looks around at all the stuff.

MORGAN (cont'd)  
Wow, that was quick.

SARAH  
Now isn't really a good--

CHUCK (O.S.)  
Is there someone else here?

Chuck walks out, also dressed.

MORGAN  
There you are, Chuck, thank God.

Chuck tilts his head, examining Morgan. Sarah watches him.

SARAH  
Well, Morgan is your best friend,  
Chuck. It makes sense that he'd--

CHUCK  
I know Morgan's my best friend. I  
know Morgan. It's just that he's  
supposed to be on a plane to  
Hawaii, not standing in my living  
room. What's going on?

Chuck turns to Morgan for an explanation.

MORGAN  
Last night was horrible. A huge,  
terrible, colossal mistake.

Sarah fidgets.

MORGAN (cont'd)  
I should have just stayed with you  
and played Call of Duty. At least  
then I wouldn't have ended up back  
home to hear the biggest Mike and  
Mom lovefest yet. I think I need to  
bleach my ears after that.

CHUCK  
Did you say Call of Duty?

Morgan nods. Epiphany rings on Chuck's face.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Listen, buddy, I'm going to call  
you later and get all caught up on  
your extended mainland stay, but  
right now Age--er, uh, my  
girlfriend and I have to get all  
this crap unpacked so let me give  
you a call later, okay? You  
understand, right?

Before Morgan can react, Chuck practically shoves him out  
the door. When Morgan is out, Chuck turns back to Sarah.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
I'm forgetting things.

Casey steps back into the room.

SARAH  
(mumbled)  
Maybe you should have considered  
"Captain Obvious" for your  
super-hero name.

CHUCK  
We need to find my father.

They look around at each other, considering that thought.

INT. BUY MORE - DAY

Lester and Jeff stand around the Nerd Herd desk.

EMMETT (O.S.)  
Listen up, Nerds.

Lester and Jeff spin around.

EMMETT  
Don't come looking for me today.

JEFF  
Don't worry.

EMMETT  
I will be in my office all day  
participating in an online training  
program for new managers.

LESTER  
Oh, they're finally teaching you  
how to do your job?

EMMETT  
If I hear of any hijinks while I'm  
gone, you'll be out of here faster  
than my new internet  
connection--five megs down, baby.

He smirks like this should be impressive. Jeff chortles.  
Emmett narrows his eyes and purses his lips then heads back  
to his office. A beat.

MORGAN (O.S.)  
Was that just Emmett? I thought you  
guys said he was gone!

LESTER  
(hushed, to Jeff)  
Switch. Switch. Switch!

Jeff and Lester spin in his direction.

LESTER (cont'd)  
No, no, no. We said we wanted you  
and Chuck to come back because we  
needed your help to get rid of that  
pathetic Pee Wee Herman clone.

Jeff flashes a creepy grin and nods.

MORGAN  
(confused)  
No...

Jeff nods. Morgan looks back and forth between them.

JEFF  
Don't you remember?

Morgan thinks. Lester tilts his head to examine Morgan.

LESTER  
A little young for memory loss...

MORGAN  
I don't have--I remember, okay. I  
just don't remember... the plan.

LESTER  
The plan? The plan is to, um...

JEFF  
Find Chuck.

MORGAN  
You guys can't find Chuck? He's at  
his apartment.

LESTER  
(to Jeff)  
Didn't you check there?

JEFF  
No. I thought you did.

Morgan shakes his head.

INT. CASEY'S APARTMENT - DAY

Casey is at his computer, typing away. Sarah paces around  
while Chuck looks over Casey's shoulder.

CASEY  
I'm calling in favors left and  
right, but I'm getting nothing.

SARAH  
Any ideas, Super-Chuck?

CHUCK  
You know, you've been awfully  
snippy today.

SARAH  
Today? As compared to what?

CHUCK  
Oh... so you hating me is a normal  
thing? That's so cool.

Sarah folds her arms and looks off.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Don't get me wrong. I understand  
how it might be a little annoying  
to have to cohabitate and sleep  
next to your fake boyfriend just  
for the sake of the cover, but--

Chuck stops and points at nothing in particular.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
My dad gave Ellie and Awesome a  
house, but... what if it's just a  
cover? Like me and you. Beautiful  
girl like you with a guy like me.  
It stands out. There's got to be  
some crazy reason behind it.

SARAH  
How about love?

Chuck and Casey look at her funny.

SARAH (cont'd)  
Maybe your dad gave Ellie the house  
because he loves her.

CHUCK  
No. There's got to be a reason. We  
need to go to the house, look  
around. Maybe he left a clue.

SARAH  
(epiphany)  
Like a forwarding address and phone  
number. Devon said he left both. I  
never dreamed they'd be legit, but  
maybe--

Casey clears his throat. Sarah and Chuck look up as Casey  
pulls up the General on the computer screen.

BECKMAN  
Good work yesterday, team.

CASEY  
Thank you, General. It was mostly  
the asset's skill and intel that  
made the mission a success.

BECKMAN  
In that case, good work, Mr.  
Bartowski.

Chuck beams.

CHUCK  
Thanks, General. It was really easy  
once I figured out--

BECKMAN  
Will you be in touch with your  
father in the near future?

Chuck and Sarah exchange a meaningful look.

CHUCK  
I hope so.

BECKMAN  
The CIA and NSA have agreed not to  
attempt to contact him, but his  
input on tweaking this new  
intersect would be appreciated.

CHUCK  
You've got that right.

The General tilts her head.

SARAH  
What Chuck means is that if he is  
able to contact his father, he will  
mention the proposition.

BECKMAN  
Very well. Also, as you may have  
been able to tell from your  
increased mission frequency, after  
the destruction of the Intersect  
computer, every rogue spy and enemy  
agent has been stepping up to take  
on whatever missions the Ring puts  
out there. They're trying to  
establish a pecking order.

SARAH  
Why now? What's that got to do with  
the Intersect? If it's gone--

BECKMAN  
They seem to suspect that someone  
was able to download the Intersect  
before it was destroyed.

CHUCK  
Where would they get a crazy idea  
like that?

Chuck laughs at his own joke.

SARAH  
They're all trying to get in now so  
that when The Ring makes a move on  
the Intersect, they can get a piece  
of the pie.

BECKMAN  
Exactly and we've been getting tips  
left and right so stay accesible in  
case I need you to put out another  
fire. Is that understood?

CASEY  
Of course.

BECKMAN  
Thank you, Colonel. Good day.

She cuts the feed.

CHUCK  
Shouldn't we have mentioned my  
little memory issue?

Casey grunts in disapproval.

SARAH  
Little memory issue? It's more like  
a major glitch, Chuck.

Casey nods. Chuck looks back and forth between them.

SARAH (cont'd)  
Now, let's get out of here and see  
if we can track down the only  
person with any hope of fixing you.

CASEY  
Mm hm.

He hops up and starts collecting gear.

CHUCK  
Fixing me? What am I? Robocop?

SARAH  
I don't know. Does he wear a cape?

Chuck fake laughs. Beat.

CHUCK  
Hey, is now a bad time to mention  
that Ellie and Awesome didn't give  
me a key to their new pad?

SARAH  
We're spies, Chuck. I think we can  
handle it.

DISSOLVE TO

EXT. WOODCOMB HOME - BACKYARD - DAY

Casey and Sarah, dressed in black, are followed by Chuck  
wearing his street clothes. Casey is picking the lock of the  
back door while Chuck and Sarah keep watch.

SARAH  
What's taking so long?

CASEY  
Just give me a minute...

Casey continues to work on the lock. Chuck and Sarah stand  
to the side. They exchange glances, but nothing more.

CASEY (cont'd)  
Almost got it.

Chuck and Sarah speak privately:

CHUCK  
Agent Walker?

She acknowledges him with a raised eyebrow.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Did I do something to you?

She clears her throat and glances at Casey.

SARAH  
What... what do you mean?

CHUCK  
To make you hate me.

SARAH  
(sincere)  
I don't hate you, Chuck.

His smile is relieved.

CASEY  
What is with this damn door?

His pick breaks off.

CASEY (cont'd)  
To hell with this.

He walks over to a nearby window and pulls out his gun.

CHUCK  
Whoa, Casey! This is my sister's  
house. You can't just shoot out a  
window in broad daylight.

Casey flips his gun around to hit the window with the butt,  
but... nothing happens. Unbreakable.

Sarah and Chuck exchange a look. Low sirens begin to sound.  
Casey turns around to face the other two, his eyes wide. Out  
of nowhere, eight foot, tightly-grouped bars rise from the  
ground, trapping them in.

The trio looks around at each other in panic.

END OF ACT II


	4. Act III

"Chuck Versus the Reboot"

by Estee

ACT III

EXT. APARTMENT COURTYARD - DAY

Morgan, Lester and Jeff sit on the fountain.

LESTER  
If he's not at the Buy More and  
he's not at home...

JEFF  
(pervy)  
Maybe he's at Sarah's.

LESTER  
Option three: making sweet love to  
his lovely lady friend.

Morgan sighs.

MORGAN  
Unfortunately, Chuck desecrated the  
potential bachelor pad by having  
Sarah move in with him so--

LESTER  
Getting the milk for free. Sweet.

JEFF  
Mmm. Milk. Have you guys ever tried  
milking a donkey?

Lester and Morgan trade a disgusted look. Jeff starts  
humming the "Cops" theme song again.

EXT. WOODCOMB HOME - BACKYARD - DAY

Chuck, Sarah and Casey stand in the cage. Casey and Sarah  
both have their guns drawn. Slowly, the backdoor opens.

STEVE (O.S.)  
You could have just knocked.

The trio looks around at one another, shocked to see STEVE  
BARTOWSKI standing at the backdoor.

INT. KITCHEN - DAY

Casey, Sarah and Chuck sit at the three stools in front of a  
countertop bar. Steve is at a nearby counter making a  
sandwich. He turns to them.

STEVE  
Would anyone like anything?

Casey starts to speak, but Chuck talks over him:

CHUCK  
No. Dad, what are you doing here?

STEVE  
Making a sandwich?

Steve turns to face him with half a smile.

STEVE  
Come on, you think I'd just leave  
Ellie? Or you, for that matter?

CHUCK  
Wouldn't be the first time.

Steve slides his plate back on the counter and walks to  
Chuck.

STEVE  
I left because it was the best way  
to keep you and Ellie safe at the  
time. Things are different now.

CASEY  
So you booby-trapped the house  
against break-ins?

STEVE  
I built a fortress, Major Casey.

CHUCK  
(cough talking)  
Colonel.

STEVE  
(unimpressed)  
Oh, Colonel. Congratulations.

Steve's eyes are drawn to Sarah. She looks around  
impatiently. Steve glances back at Chuck.

STEVE (cont'd)  
Come on, I'll show you around.

CHUCK  
Ellie already gave us the grand  
tour.

STEVE  
She may have missed a few things.

Chuck raises his eyebrows. Sarah and Casey exchange a look.

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

Steve leads Chuck, Casey and Sarah into the living room. He  
pushes up his sleeve and hits a few buttons on a newly  
designed wrist computer.

The fireplace shifts aside to reveal a secret doorway.

INT. UNDERGROUND LABORATORY - DAY

This place is amazing. It's clean, pristine and neat -- the  
opposite of Steve Bartowski. Monitors line one wall. There  
are various other computer stations around the room, all  
hooked to high-tech equipment.

SARAH  
Oh my God.

Casey looks around with a raised lip.

CHUCK  
I thought buying the house was a  
stretch. How could you ever afford  
all this?

STEVE  
I have money, Charles. It's just  
not always easy to access.

CASEY  
Looks like you found a way.

STEVE  
You are correct, sir.

Steve glances at Sarah who is silently taking in the lab.

STEVE (cont'd)  
So...

Sarah looks up and meets his eye, but then looks away. Steve  
turns to Chuck.

STEVE (cont'd)  
Now you know why I'm here--

CHUCK  
Not really--

STEVE  
What can I do for you?

They all look around at each other.

INT. KITCHEN - DAY

Casey and Sarah stand in the kitchen together. Casey  
searches through the fridge while Sarah admires the granite  
counter tops.

SARAH  
These counter tops are gorgeous.

Casey closes the fridge and finds Steve's sandwich on the  
counter. He picks it up and sniffs it.

SARAH (cont'd)  
It's probably booby trapped.

Casey grunts and takes a bite.

SARAH (cont'd)  
This house is perfect, isn't it?  
For Ellie and Devon, I mean--

CASEY  
You don't have to warm me up,  
Walker. Just get to the point.

SARAH  
Fine. I'm thinking of resigning.

Casey growls then tosses the sandwich down and spits the  
bite into the sink.

CASEY  
I hate Dijon mustard.

SARAH  
How would you feel if I quit?

CASEY  
(clueless)  
Feel?

SARAH  
What would you think?

CASEY  
I'd think you were giving up on  
your country just because  
Computer-for-Brain boy forgot about  
you.

SARAH  
No. If he can't remember me... I'll  
stay.

Casey narrows his eyes and grumbles.

SARAH (cont'd)  
I have feelings for him.

CASEY  
Chuck's been trying to have this  
conversation with me for two years,  
what makes you think I want to hear  
your side of it, Walker?

SARAH  
Because I know you better than  
Chuck does, John. And I know things  
about you that he doesn't know.

CASEY  
Fine, you want my take? I think  
country comes first and you're  
being selfish. You're one hell of  
an agent and Chuck Bartowski is one  
hell of an asset to the U.S.  
government. Get your head screwed  
on straight then look at the  
situation. You're the only one who  
can handle Chuck. You're the key to  
this whole operation and you don't  
even realize it.

Sarah bites her lip and looks away.

INT. UNDERGROUND LABORATORY - DAY

Chuck sits on a table with electrodes stuck to his forehead.  
He stares at a large, white screen.

STEVE  
You learned Kung-Fu, but you forgot  
an entire videogame.

Chuck nods.

STEVE (cont'd)  
Same with the explosives guy, but  
you forgot your handler.

STEVE (cont'd)  
Fascinating. I've never experienced  
anything like this. Occasional  
headaches, but never memory loss.

CHUCK  
Lucky you.

STEVE  
Unfortunately, this throws a bit of  
a wrench in my initial theory.

Steve zones out a second, lost in thought.

CHUCK  
Do you think you're going to be  
able to get my memories back?

STEVE  
I don't know, but I sure hope so  
because Sarah... she's great for  
you, Son.

CHUCK  
Dad, you know she's just my cover  
girlfriend, right?

Steve smiles to himself.

STEVE  
I'm hungry. I never got to eat my  
sandwich earlier. Let's take a  
break.

INT. KITCHEN - DAY

CASEY  
Aside from being far too warm and  
fuzzy for my liking, this whole  
conversation is going to be moot if  
Dr. Creepshow can't fix the  
Intersect.

Chuck and Steve shuffle into the room sending Casey and  
Sarah into instant silence.

SARAH  
Any luck?

CHUCK  
He was hungry...

Steve looks around then opens the fridge.

STEVE  
Where's my sandwich?

CASEY  
In the trash where it belongs.

STEVE  
You threw away my sandwich?

CASEY  
Dijon mustard is un-American.

STEVE  
You tasted my sandwich?

Steve gets close to Casey who growls. Chuck steps in between  
them.

CHUCK  
Okay, calm down. I'll order a  
pizza. There's a number right here.

He points at the fridge then pulls out his cell and dials.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
(on phone)  
Yes, this is for delivery. Large  
veggie pizza with no black olives.

Sarah glances up, looking intensely at Chuck.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Nineteen Fifty-three Sycamore.  
Thanks.

Chuck hangs up the phone. Sarah watches as a thought occurs  
to Chuck.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Oh, no. I think it's happening  
again.

Chuck puts a hand to his temple. Steve rushes to him.

STEVE  
What's happening? What's wrong?

CHUCK  
I think I forgot that I don't like  
olives.

Steve calms down instantly.

STEVE  
Chuck you love olives. It was the  
first vegetable you'd allow on your  
pizza. We worked our way up from  
there.

CHUCK  
I remember that, but then why would  
I order a pizza without olives?

Sarah takes a step toward Chuck.

SARAH  
Chuck. It's me.

CHUCK  
I know. I didn't forget you again.

SARAH  
I'm the one who doesn't like  
olives.

CHUCK  
Well, how'd I know that?

CASEY  
You're the reason he doesn't order  
olives? Maybe you should quit.

SARAH  
Casey!

CHUCK  
Quit? You're quitting? Why?

Sarah glares at Casey.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Not because of me? Because of this?

SARAH  
No. Not exactly.

STEVE  
We need to get back into the lab.

Steve grabs Chuck and pulls him out of the room.

STEVE (cont'd)  
You two, come on.

Casey and Sarah follow behind him.

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

The group moves down the hallway.

STEVE  
See, my theory was that flashing  
was Swiss-cheesing his  
brain--cutting little holes out  
that, at best, we could plug up.

INT. UNDERGROUND LABORATORY - DAY

The group walks into the lab.

STEVE  
But it sounds more like this new  
Intersect is overwriting his brain.

They all stop.

CHUCK  
Well, that sounds way better.

STEVE  
Each time the Intersect is  
accessed, it copies the information  
into the brain's "working memory."

Casey and Sarah trade a confused look.

SARAH  
(to Casey)  
Are you following this?

CASEY  
He lost me at "Swiss cheese." Also  
un-American, FYI.

STEVE  
This may have been happening all  
along, but based on what you  
described to me, Charles, these new  
files are exponentially larger.  
They need much more space.

CHUCK  
640K outght to be enough for  
anybody.

Steve laughs heartily. Sarah again looks to Casey.

CASEY  
I speak nine languages, but  
nerd-ese isn't one of them.

STEVE  
The space also needs to be more  
organized--maybe pre-organized.

CHUCK  
You think the Intersect took my  
Agent Walker file and overwrote it  
with its own Eric Bahmmer file?

STEVE  
A person for a person. A skill for  
a skill. A trade-off, of sorts.

SARAH  
But he didn't forget me until...  
the next morning.

STEVE  
Sleep works like a reboot for the  
brain.

Chuck considers this, nodding along.

STEVE  
Here's the important thing: the  
information may have been  
overwritten, but it's not gone.  
Chuck's olive order proves that. I  
believe we'll be able to recover  
what's been lost.

Everyone looks around at each other.

INT. BUY MORE - NIGHT

The store is closed. Morgan, Jeff and Lester walk in,  
looking tired and dejected.

LESTER  
I can't believe we waited for four  
hours and still no Chuck.

JEFF  
We may as well face it, we've lost  
Chuck forever.

MORGAN  
Come on, guys, we can get him back.

BIG MIKE (O.S.)  
You better get him back.

Lester screams and jumps into Jeff's arms as Big Mike walks  
out of the darkness.

BIG MIKE  
Part of his new managerial plan is  
ban doughnuts from the break room.

Jeff, still holding Lester, frowns.

JEFF  
That's a crime against humanity.

BIG MIKE  
Exactly. So you clowns find  
Bartowski, get him back here, and  
use his big brain to figure out how  
to get rid of Emmett so he never  
comes back. Comprende?

They all nod in agreement.

INT. UNDERGROUND LABORATORY - NIGHT

Casey stands watch at the door. Steve runs models on a  
computer. Chuck sits on a counter next to a half-eaten pizza  
with a slice in his hand. He takes the last non-crust bite.

Sarah enters with a small condiment cup. Chuck takes notice  
right away. He watches the cup as Sarah walks over and puts  
it in his hands.

CHUCK  
Ranch?

SARAH  
Uh huh.

CHUCK  
I love ranch on my crusts.

SARAH  
Uh huh.

Chuck dips the crust into the dressing then takes a bite.

CHUCK  
So good.

Sarah smiles.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
You know, it's weird--you knowing  
everything about me, me knowing  
absolutely nothing about you. Oh,  
except that you hate olives.

SARAH  
It's the nature of our  
relationship.

CHUCK  
Right, I guess the handler has to  
know all about the asset, but--hey,  
is Sarah even your real name?

Sarah looks down.

CHUCK  
Right. You can't tell me.

She nods.

CHUCK  
Well, thanks for protecting my  
life. You've obviously been doing a  
good job taking care of me, even if  
I can't remember.

She looks off, her face pulled into a tight frown.

SARAH  
You're not just the secret anymore,  
Chuck. You're a secret agent now,  
and you're capable of taking care  
of yourself.

She looks back at him and finds ranch dressing on his face.  
She grabs a napkin and wipes it away for him. He grins.

CHUCK  
You sure about that?

His grin turns wistful as she doesn't answer.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF ACT III


	5. Act IV

"Chuck Versus the Reboot"

by Estee

ACT IV

INT. BUY MORE - DAY

Jeff and Lester sit at the Nerd Herd desk. Morgan  
approaches, dressed in his Buy More uniform, looking around.  
Big Mike walks by and glares at them, but keeps moving.

EMMETT (O.S.)  
Well, well, well. If it isn't the  
prodigal son come back home.

Morgan ignores him.

EMMETT  
Did you have fun with the pigs?

JEFF  
Pigs?! Where?

Jeff jumps down under the cover of the desk and starts  
humming a frightened sounding "Cop" theme song.

EMMETT  
Don't you people read the Bible?

LESTER  
I'm Jewish, remember?

Emmett looks at him, confused. He turns to Morgan.

EMMETT  
Here's your nametag, Grimes. Mess  
up again and I'll send it through  
the shredder with you still  
attached.

Emmett cackles and walks away.

LESTER  
Creepy.

Jeff peeks his head up over the counter.

JEFF  
We gotta find Chuck.

MORGAN  
Guys, I've been thinking. Maybe  
there's a reason we can't find  
Chuck. Maybe we're the ones meant  
to lead the revolution.

Jeff and Lester inhale deeply and look at each other. They  
are the chosen ones. Back to reality.

MORGAN (cont'd)  
We're going to need some dirt on  
Emmett.

LESTER  
Forget about it. He's cleaner than  
an edited for TV movie.

ANNA (O.S.)  
Or, is he?

Morgan grins a goofy smile at Anna puts a digital camera  
down on the counter. Lester and Jeff pick it up and start  
clicking through the old images.

ANNA  
Don't even look at me Morgan. First  
you kill our plans for Hawaii then  
you beg for your old job back. I  
just can't believe how satisfied  
you are with the status quo.

Morgan's face falls.

LESTER  
Anna, you're a goddess.

JEFF  
A super-hot goddess.

Anna scrunches up her nose.

LESTER  
Look at this...

Lester hands Morgan the camera. Morgan clicks through a few  
shots then grins wickedly.

MORGAN  
Status quo: annihilated.

Anna holds back a smile. She loves this loser.

INT. UNDERGROUND LABORATORY - DAY

Chuck sleeps on a cot. Sarah leans on a wall nearby,  
watching as he shifts and mumbles.

Steve enters the lab.

STEVE  
Colonel Casey just got word from  
the General. You guys are going to  
have to head out soon. New mission.

SARAH  
Should I wake him?

Steve checks his watch.

STEVE  
Two more minutes on the clock.

Sarah nods, her eyes drifting back to Chuck.

STEVE (cont'd)  
If he wakes up and can play that  
videogame, I'll work on recovering  
your file next.

SARAH  
I was thinking... maybe we should  
just let it go.

Steve narrows his eyes.

SARAH (cont'd)  
Chuck was too attached to me.

STEVE  
Attached? He's in love with you.

Sarah hangs her head.

SARAH  
Maybe he was, but now he calls me  
"Agent Walker," and I'm not sure  
that's a bad thing.

Steve scowls.

SARAH (cont'd)  
Chuck's feelings for me jeopardize  
every mission.

STEVE  
What about your feelings for him?  
Or does this "attachment" only go  
one way?

Sarah folds her arms and looks off.

STEVE (cont'd)  
That's what I thought.

Sarah glances down then up at Steve.

STEVE (cont'd)  
Trust me, Sarah, I know all about  
personal sacrifice. Ignoring your  
feelings to protect the ones you  
love, but if you think this is  
what's best for Chuck--

SARAH  
You're the one worried about his  
safety, right? This is what will  
keep him safe. What's best for him.

Steve considers this.

Casey charges into the lab.

CASEY  
Tell the Intersect to rise and  
shine. The General wants a meeting  
in five minutes. We'll link up in  
the van.

Chuck slowly opens his eyes and blinks. He sits up and looks  
around.

CHUCK  
Did it work?

STEVE  
You tell us.

Steve points to an Xbox setup with an LCD screen. Call of  
Duty is on pause. Chuck picks up the controller and starts  
playing. He mows through several enemy targets then hits  
pause and turns back to the group.

CHUCK  
We're good.

Sarah smiles uncertainly. Steve grins.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Now, let's see if we can get Agent  
Walker back into my brain.

CASEY  
No time.

SARAH  
The General has a new mission for  
us.

CHUCK  
I don't want to go. What if I flash  
on someone or something? What if I  
learn a new style of marial arts...

Chuck stands up.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Wait a second.

Chuck strikes a Kung-Fu pose, but it looks awkward.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
No. No...

He looks comically sad.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Guys, I don't know Kung-Fu.

STEVE  
Not right now you don't, but Sarah,  
go for him.

SARAH  
Excuse me?

STEVE  
Try to attack him.

Sarah shrugs and spins into a light kick. It knocks Chuck  
slightly to the side then he...

FLASH. Kung-Fu, bright images, random pictures.

BACK TO SCENE

Sarah moves in for a punch, but Chuck blocks it.

CHUCK  
Whoa. How... ?

STEVE  
Think of it as RAM versus ROM. The  
Intersect will now pull up the file  
and access what is needed for the  
moment, but rather than saving the  
data over other important--and  
nonimportant--information, it'll  
clear the cache after each use.

Casey growls appreciatively.

CASEY  
How efficient. Now let's go before  
the general catches on that  
something's wrong.

CHUCK  
Wait a sec, I'm still not sure I  
should go on a mission right now.  
What if I forget--

STEVE  
You won't. Random access only.

CHUCK  
And I can come back later to get  
Agent Walker's...er, "file" back?

Sarah and Steve trade a look.

STEVE  
That may be a bit more complicated  
than I originally thought, but...  
I'm working on it.

Sarah nods appreciatively.

CASEY  
Okay, now I'm making it an order.  
Let's go.

Sarah and Chuck follow Casey out. Steve looks around  
apprehensively. He spots his computer and sits down.

INT. BUY MORE - DAY

Morgan, Anna, Jeff and Lester stand in front of the TV wall.

LESTER  
Permission to engage.

MORGAN  
Permission granted.

Lester pulls out a remote and hits a button. A video slide  
show (complete with cheesy music) starts to play. The  
pictures are of Emmett, taken by himself on a camera in the  
store. At first, they're just ordinary pictures, but then  
they get weird. Emmett with his shirt off. Emmett dressed a  
baby. Emmett with a fake mustache and monocle. And weirder.

Everyone in the store stops to stare. Big Mike comes running  
up to enjoy the show.

BIG MIKE  
Genius! I love it. I love it!

He wraps his arms around Morgan and Anna, squeezing them  
close. Morgan smiles, but Anna looks annoyed.

EXT. SHIPPING YARD - DAY

A black van pulls up. Casey and Sarah, dressed in their  
typical spy gear, hop out. Chuck opens the back door, but  
can get just one foot on the ground before:

CASEY SARAH  
Stay in the van. Stay in the van.

CHUCK  
But I can take care of myself now.

SARAH  
Are you sure about that?

CHUCK  
Oh, that's real nice. Throw my  
words back at me. You know--

CASEY  
Watch the screen. If you flash on  
anything, tell me. Otherwise--

CHUCK  
(mocking)  
Stay in the van. Got it.  
(mumbled)  
So much for Super-Chuck.

Chuck gets back in the van and slams the door.

EXT. SHIPPING YARD - DAY

Sarah and Casey take cover behind a large freight container.

CASEY  
Okay, Bartowski, what do you see?

INT. VAN - DAY

Chuck watches the scene from Casey's perspective:

Two men stand over a small, wooden crate. Two small missiles  
are laying inside. The men exchange a bag, one of their  
wristwatches showing in the process.

FLASH: Watch. Clock. Picture labelled "Arms dealer." Dead  
bodies missing limbs. Stefano Juarez.

BACK TO SCENE

CHUCK  
Whoa, okay. I don't know the  
seller, but the buyer is Stefano  
Juarez. He's responsible for  
several attacks in South America.  
Mainly, though, he acts as a middle  
man between arms dealers and  
international terrorists. Oh, and  
he's also known for--

On the screen, Juarez pulls out a gun and shoots the seller.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
That.

Juarez reaches over and picks up his bag of money.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Uh, and sometimes he uses--

A bullet whizzes through and hits the shipping crate.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Snipers for body guards.

EXT. SHIPPING YARD - DAY

Sarah ducks out of the way of another round of sniper fire.

CASEY  
Let's go.

Casey and Sarah run around to the other side of the crate,  
using it for cover, but exposing themselves to Juarez who  
points his gun at them and shoots.

Casey takes off after him.

CASEY (cont'd)  
Cover me.

Sarah looks around at several tall spots in the yard.

SARAH  
Chuck? Find the sniper rifle and  
get out here.

CHUCK  
(filtered)  
Uh... I've never--

SARAH  
Come on, Super-Chuck. We need you.

Behind her, Casey tackles Juarez and punches him. Sarah  
continues to take fire from he sniper.

A shot from another direction rings out. Across the yard, a  
gun falls from the roof of a large building. On top of the  
building a man has his hands in the air.

Sarah looks over and sees Chuck with the rifle in his hand.  
He spots her, too. He looks uncertain as he keeps the sniper  
in his scope.

SARAH (cont'd)  
Shoot him.

CHUCK  
(freaked)  
I shot the gun. We're good.

Casey drags Juarez, barely conscious, over to Sarah who  
cuffs him. Casey glances over at Chuck who is still covering  
the sniper.

CASEY  
Hm. Still handy. Good work,  
Bartowski.

This makes Chuck smile.

SARAH  
Very good work.

This makes Chuck beam.

JUAREZ  
Get over yourselves. There's a war  
going on that you don't even know  
about, that you can't begin to--

Casey cold cocks him.

INT. BUY MORE - DAY

Emmett is escorted out the store by security.

EMMETT  
This is war! War, do you hear me?!

Morgan, Lester, Jeff and Anna high five. Big Mike walks up  
wearing his dress shirt and tie. He beams with pride.

BIG MIKE  
Kids? Daddy's home.

The rest of the Buy More crew starts applauding.

BIG MIKE (cont'd)  
Thank you, thank you. Now get back  
to work! And somebody better get  
some doughnuts on my desk ASAP!

The enthusiasm disperses as the status quo resumes.

INT. CASEY'S APARTMENT - DAY

Casey and Sarah stand in front of the computer screen. Chuck  
sits in a rolling chair, sliding backwards and forwards. The  
general pops onto the screen.

BECKMAN  
Good work, team. Mr. Bartowski,  
this new Intersect is proving to be  
increasingly useful.

Chuck nods and forces a smile. The team is silent.

BECKMAN (cont'd)  
What? No recap of the "cool" things  
that happened today?

Chuck raises his eyebrows, confused.

BECKMAN (cont'd)  
You're usually a bit more vocal.

SARAH  
He's just... tired, Ma'am.

Chuck fakes a yawn.

CHUCK  
Yeah, I just need dome sleep.

BECKMAN  
I hope Agent Walker's presence  
hasn't been keeping you up.

Casey clears his throat. Sarah glares at him. Chuck gives  
the general a lopsided smile.

CHUCK  
Agent Walker's been doing her job.  
Keeping me safe.

BECKMAN  
Glad to hear it. Goodnight.

The general disappears.

CHUCK  
So abrupt.

SARAH  
Come on, Chuck. You really do need  
to reboot, see if your dad's  
modifications had any effect.

Chuck nods.

DISSOLVE TO

INT. CHUCK'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

In boxers and a t-shirt, Chuck wanders around his room. He  
finds the picture of he and Sarah on his bedside table. He  
picks it up and examines it.

A knock, then Sarah enters dressed in a way-too-big "Cowbell  
Hero" shirt. Chuck smiles.

CHUCK  
Is that my shirt?

SARAH  
I got it out of your drawer. Is  
that okay?

CHUCK  
Yeah...  
(he takes a long look)  
It looks better on you anyway.

SARAH  
It's just part of the cover.

CHUCK  
Right, like you sleeping in my bed.

SARAH  
We were just... trying that out.

Chuck nods.

CHUCK  
How'd it go?

SARAH  
Your feet are like ice cubes.

CHUCK  
I can wear socks.

SARAH  
And I steal the covers.

CHUCK  
Covers are overrated.

She chuckles.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
So... overall, a failed mission?

Sarah considers this carefully.

SARAH  
Yeah.

A beat as he looks down at his shirt again.

CHUCK  
So... you can take the bed and--

SARAH  
That bed is all yours.

Sarah smiles mischeviously.

SARAH (cont'd)  
Come here.

She grabs his hand. He looks down at their hands as Sarah  
drags him out of the room.

INT. OFFICE - NIGHT

Ellie's old bedroom holds a desk and some miscellaneous  
office-type furniture. Sarah leads Chuck in then lets go of  
his hand.

CHUCK  
I always wanted a home office.

Sarah slides a picture on the wall about three inches. A  
huge pit opens in the floor then a bed, already made, rises  
up, knocking aside a few boxes on the way.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Whoa. How... when... what?

SARAH  
Your covers are safe tonight.

Chuck laughs. Sarah walks up to him, backing him out of the  
room.

SARAH (cont'd)  
I'll see you in the morning.

CHUCK  
Goodnight, Agent Walker.

SARAH  
Goodnight, Chuck.

He turns to leave.

SARAH (cont'd)  
And, Chuck?

He turns back around.

SARAH (cont'd)  
Call me Sarah.

Chuck smiles and nods.

CHUCK  
Goodnight, Sarah.

He takes one last look at her then exits.

SARAH  
Goodnight, Super-Chuck.

She watches the doorway, clearly sad.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF ACT IV 


	6. Tag

"Chuck Versus the Reboot"

by Estee

TAG

INT. KITCHEN - CHUCK'S APARTMENT - DAY

Chuck sits at the table dressed in his typical Nerd Herd  
gear. Sarah, still in the t-shirt, cooks at the stove.

SARAH  
What about Anna?

CHUCK  
Do we have to keep doing this?

SARAH  
You flashed yesterday. We need to  
make sure no one else has been  
wiped out. Now, Anna?

CHUCK  
Morgan's crazy, but practical  
girlfriend.

Sarah nods. A beat.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Your breakfast smells good.

SARAH  
It's your breakfast, Chuck.

She slides an omlette onto a plate and sets it in front of  
him. He examines it, picking at it with his fork.

CHUCK  
Are there olives in this?

SARAH  
Yes. The Awesome family?

CHUCK  
I don't think you could forget the  
Awesomes even if you wanted to.  
They're just too... Awesome.

Sarah laughs and takes a seat across from Chuck.

SARAH  
As much as I know about you, I had  
no clue leaving the olives off  
pizza was such a sacrifice.

CHUCK  
My dad was exaggerating. I don't--

He takes his first bite of omlette.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
(mouth full)  
Oh my God... Mmmm... Olives are a  
delicious gift from nature.

He takes another bite. Her smile is pleased.

SARAH  
Glad you like it. Oh, hey, what  
about Jill?

Chuck nods then sighs.

CHUCK  
Yep. Ironically, I remember her and  
all the time I've spent trying to  
forget her.

The moment is tense for Sarah, but Chuck just eats.

SARAH  
That's all I can think of. All the  
major players in the life of Chuck.

CHUCK  
Speaking of major. Where's the  
Colonel? We should probably get  
going to the Buy More to beg for  
our jobs back.

SARAH  
I'm going to see your father while  
you guys are gone today.

Chuck narrows his eyes.

SARAH (cont'd)  
Someone needs to tell him that his  
fix worked.

CHUCK  
Find out if he's made any progress  
on the Sarah Walker file.

Sarah nods reluctantly.

CASEY (O.S.)  
Alright. Let's do this.

CHUCK  
Leroy Jenkins!

Chuck hops up. Casey and Sarah are clueless.

INT. BUY MORE - DAY

The Buy More is back to normal. The employees are slacking  
and Big Mike can be seen through an open office door.

Morgan stands near the Nerd Herd desk with Anna whispering  
in his ear. He grins from ear to ear. Then he sees Chuck.

MORGAN  
Chuck? Buddy! There you are!

Morgan eyes Casey suspiciously, but otherwise ignores him.  
Jeff and Lester come up to flank Morgan.

JEFF  
They brought you back.

CHUCK  
Who?

JEFF  
The aliens.

Chuck tilts his head, but then looks back at Morgan.

CHUCK  
I'm asking Emmett for my job back.  
So's Casey.

From a few feet back, Casey lets out a low rumble.

MORGAN  
No, you're not.

CHUCK  
If the Buy More's good enough for  
you, it's good enough for me.

MORGAN  
That's so sweet, buddy. And, I love  
you, too. But I meant you won't be  
asking Emmett.

He nods back toward Mike's office, but Mike's already there  
behind him.

CHUCK  
Big Mike?

BIG MIKE  
That's right, Bartowski. I'm back.  
Would you care to join me?

CHUCK  
Yes, sir. Thank you.

BIG MIKE  
Ask me.

CHUCK  
Really?

Big Mike folds his arms.

CHUCK  
Can I have my job back, Big Mike?  
Pleeeeease?

BIG MIKE  
Done. What about you, John?

CASEY  
(pained)  
Please, can I have my job back?

BIG MIKE  
You don't even have to ask.

Big Mike smiles for a split second then scowls.

BIG MIKE (cont'd)  
Now get back to work. This place  
has gone to hell these past few  
weeks and I'm going to whip is back  
into shape.

MORGAN  
Whip it?

JEFF  
And whip it good.

They all turn to Jeff who makes a whip cracking sound.

INT. UNDERGROUND LABORATORY - NIGHT

Steve sits at a computer. The sound of a sliding door echoes  
through the room.

STEVE  
This is shaping up pretty well.

Sarah walks into the room.

SARAH  
As far as we can tell, so is your  
Intersect modification. He flashed  
yesterday, but he hasn't forgotten  
anyone--at least anyone important.

STEVE  
Well, he already forgot the person  
most important to him so...

Steve hits a few more keys then pulls out a red USB drive.  
He hands it over to Sarah. She examines it.

CLOSE ON: the drive. The label reads "Sarah Walker retrieval  
file."

STEVE (cont'd)  
I'm leaving it in your hands.

SARAH  
Literally.

Sarah wraps her fingers around the drive. A beat.

SARAH (cont'd)  
You know, General Beckman wants to  
put you on the payroll.

Steve laughs.

STEVE  
Government work? No offense, but--

SARAH  
You'd work strictly with our team.

STEVE  
You mean I'd work strictly with the  
Intersect.

SARAH  
Chuck needs you.

STEVE  
Chuck needs you.  
(he taps his forehead)  
In here.

Sarah folds her arms.

STEVE (cont'd)  
You do what you think is best for  
him... and so will I.

Sarah sighs.

STEVE (cont'd)  
Tell your General Beckman that I  
want insurance, a retirement  
package and two weeks of paid  
vacation time a year.

Sarah looks at him with a surprised smile.

SARAH  
And, you'll keep this between us?

She holds up the memory drive. Steve stares at her for a  
long moment.

STEVE  
You can hide the memories from his  
brain, Sarah, but you'll never keep  
the feelings from his heart.  
(he smiles)  
Or from yours.

SARAH  
Chuck's service to the United  
States government is more important  
than his feelings... or mine. The  
more I see him in action, the more  
I'm convinced of that.

STEVE  
I don't care about the government.  
I care about my son.

Sarah looks down at the memory drive.

STEVE (cont'd)  
And I don't think I'm the only one.

Sarah closes her eyes, thoughtful.

STEVE (cont'd)  
Chuck trusts you, and so will I.

Sarah looks up at him.

STEVE (cont'd)  
For now.

Sarah takes a long, deep breath.

STEVE (cont'd)  
But if you hurt him--

SARAH  
My job is to protect him.

Steve looks at her a long moment and smiles sadly.

SARAH (cont'd)  
Thank you, Steve.

She turns around to leave then turns back.

SARAH (cont'd)  
For everything.

Steve nods obligingly and watches her leave. He sighs and  
shakes his head.

DISSOLVE TO

INT. CHUCK'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

The living room is in perfect order and looks gorgeous--a  
perfect blend of Chuck's style and Sarah's touch.

Candles are lit around the room. Sarah is curled up on the  
couch with a book and a glass of wine.

Chuck enters, looking haggard. His tie is loosened. He  
smiles when he looks around.

CHUCK  
Gotta love cover romance.

Sarah smiles and hops up, pouring him a glass of wine.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Thank you.

He takes a sip and nods in approval.

SARAH  
How was your day?

CHUCK  
Think... status quo.

Sarah nods. Chuck meets her gaze for a long moment before  
breaking free and glancing around the apartment.

CHUCK  
I see you got everything in order  
here. It looks really great.

SARAH  
Thanks. My last free day before I  
start my new cover job.

CHUCK  
Please tell me it's at Underpants,  
Etc.

Sarah laughs.

SARAH  
It's a surprise, but... it's not  
that.

Chuck snaps and makes the "oh darn" motion. A beat.

CHUCK  
Did you get to see my dad?

SARAH  
Yeah. Sit down.

Chuck watches her as he makes his way to the couch. Sarah  
sets her wine down and fidgets before taking a seat.

CHUCK  
The good news is...

SARAH  
Your dad agreed to join our team.  
Beckman's already spoken to him.

Chuck grins, but then his face falls.

CHUCK  
But the bad news is he couldn't  
figure out how to retrieve... you.

Sarah shrugs.

SARAH  
I'm just a cover-stealing cover  
girlfriend. I'm really not that  
important to you, Super-Chuck.

CHUCK  
Just Chuck from now on. I think I  
need the humility.

Sarah smiles to herself.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
And... you are important to me.

Sarah takes another sip of her wine.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
You've kept me alive for this long,  
Agent Walk--I mean, Sarah.

Sarah laughs with forced gusto.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Keep up the good work.

Sarah stares into her glass.

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Seriously. Don't quit. Okay?

SARAH  
Don't worry. I'm in a little too  
deep for that.

CHUCK  
Cheers to being in too deep, then.

He raises his glass. She brings up her own glass and clinks  
it with his then takes another long sip. A beat.

SARAH  
How does it work? How can you  
remember everything but me?

CHUCK  
It's like... waking up from a  
dream. Some parts are really clear  
and others are a little foggy  
around the edges. I'm assuming the  
foggy parts involve you.

Sarah nods. Chuck takes the last sip of his wine

CHUCK (cont'd)  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got  
a Call of Duty date with Morgan.  
Don't worry, he'll be coming in  
through the Morgan Door.

Sarah smiles as Chuck sets his glass down and exits the  
room. Sarah pulls the USB drive out of her pocket and looks  
at it for a long beat. She gets up and looks around the  
room, spotting a vase filled with glass rocks. She sticks  
the drive down into the rocks, covering it completely.

Down the hall, Morgan's muffled greeting can be heard. Sarah  
glances up then sighs. She settles back onto the couch with  
her book.

EXT. APARTMENT COURTYARD - NIGHT

From here, Chuck and Morgan are visible as they settle in  
for their game, together again and stoked. Sarah can also be  
seen through the living room blinds, isolated and unhappy.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF EPISODE


End file.
